Star Gazing
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun and Cagalli goes star gazing one night, and Athrun sees more stars than he should. AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: A real short AsuCaga oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Star Gazing **

"It's so beautiful…Don't you think so, Athrun?" Cagalli said dreamily.

"Mmmm." Athrun answered, his hand around Cagalli's shoulder. She was leaning on his chest as they sat on the soft grass. The night sky was cloudless and one could tell it was not pitch black, but a calm, navy blue. It was dabbled with twinkling, silver stars which was watched over by a motherly full moon. It was absolutely serene and beautiful, perfect for a romantic date.

Athrun was surprised when Cagalli had asked him out at night for star gazing. He accepted it readily, but the question on why the workaholic Cagalli would put down her work just to do this remained. Judging from how overworked and tired she looked for the past few days, he guessed the reason and felt it would do much good for her to relax in a while too.

"It's beautiful…" Cagalli said as she rested her head comfortably on Athrun's chest. "I wish there were more stars though; you can see more stars from places near the equator."

Athrun ruffled Cagalli's blond hair. "I'll paint the night with stars for you." He said gently. He enjoyed this very much. Ever since Cagalli had taken up the job of being the Representative of Orb, they had very little chances to be together on a romantic date like this.

Just then, a shooting star fell across the clear night sky. Cagalli's eyes widened and she straightened her back and broke away from Athrun's embrace. Her eyes traced the flight of the shooting star.

"Look, look Athrun!" Cagalli pointed to the shooting star excitedly. "It's a shooting star!" she then clasped her hands together and made a wish. Athrun watched Cagalli, amused.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked.

"Making a wish." Cagalli answered simply, staring at him with her amber eyes. "Didn't you know? It is said a wish would come true if you wished upon a shooting star."

"Really?" Athrun was skeptical. "But they are just meteors!"

Cagalli stared at him once again. "So? They are rare, so the person who sees them is lucky!"

"How can seeing a meteor be lucky?" Athrun questioned. "You can see them everyday in space! What are so special about them?" Unknown to him, a fire was starting to burn in Cagalli's eyes.

"There are practically thousands of them." Athrun continued. "If they would really make wishes come true, the people living in PLANTs would not need to do anything but just stare at the sky and wish everyday." He was oblivious that he was treading on thin ice.

"Athrun." Cagalli tried to control her anger. "Do you know what is what 'romance' is? And do you know shooting stars are not a common occurrence on Earth?"

"Hmmm…"Athrun thought for a moment. "That's right but there is no actual scientific proof for that! Meteors are actually just……" Athrun went on to explain. He did not notice Cagalli who was now, already fuming.

"Athrun." Cagalli said in a commanding tone. Athrun stopped whatever he was explaining and looked at her innocently. "Didn't I say there were too little stars in the sky over here?" she asked.

"Yes? But there are much more in space…" Athrun answered and tried to explain astronomical facts again.

"Athrun." Cagalli broke him off again. "Do you want me to help you to paint them?"

"You mean the stars?" Athrun asked, puzzled. "How is that possible?"

"Like this!" Cagalli cried out and punched Athrun straight on the face. He was caught by unawares and could not dodge in time. He fist landed right on target.

"You idiot!" Cagalli shouted and stormed off in a huff.

Athrun meanwhile, had fallen on the grass due to the impact. He struggled to get up and when he did, the first words he said were: "Why do I see so many stars around me?" With that, he fell again, stars still swarming above his head.

* * *

Author's notes: Athrun may be a bit OOC here. And I am not really sure if shooting stars are meteors, anyway it is Gundam Seed-like. Lol! Please read and review! 


End file.
